


So Gay

by savemy5souls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael has a thing for Luke, and a bit of reflection on Michael's part, but not really, it's basically just some sexy time for Muke, it's gonna take a while to get the hang of this tagging thing, maybe slight internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemy5souls/pseuds/savemy5souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was straight - is straight. He's not into guys, he likes girls; he likes boobs and vaginas and just... He's just not gay, okay? Except that, there's this thing that he can't really talk about but he thinks maybe it might make him a little bit gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Right, well this is my first post on the site. I'm not at all experienced in writing and my usual audience is a super biased best friend. But I'm kind of proud of this, so hopefully someone out there likes it. I'm on Tumblr occasionally at savemy5souls, and if you're feeling super generous kudos and comments are more than welcome.

Michael was straight - is straight. He's not into guys, he likes girls; he likes boobs and vaginas and just... He's just not gay, okay? Except that, there's this thing that he can't really talk about but he thinks maybe it might make him a little bit gay.

And he's not admitting anything, okay? He's sticking to his story, but there was this one night - when he'd clearly had far too much to drink thank you - and Luke was there, looking all flustered and perfect with his hair and his lip ring and those God damn broad shoulders.

And it just sort of happened. Okay, well that's a lie. Michael made it happen. He walked right up to Luke (not quite in a straight line but details aren't important) and curled his fingers around Luke's neck and pulled him in close and pressed their lips together. Well, it was more of a smash than a gentle press but the point is that Michael's lips were on Luke's and it felt fucking amazing. And Luke kissed back; fuck did he kiss back.

There was so much happening that the details are a little hazy now, not to mention the alcohol was already blurring his vision, but Luke's tongue was in Michael's mouth and his lip ring was cold and clashing against Michael's teeth. There were hands everywhere, Luke's seemed to be all over Michael's body at once, grabbing at his arms and his back and his arse; they were in his hair and cupping his face and running down Michael's chest with his nails just barely grazing the exposed skin of Michael's half-buttoned flannel.

Michael kind of stuck to what he knew, kept his hands firmly against Luke's face, fingers pressed against the barely-there stubble and feeling the way Luke's jaw moved beneath his flattened palms.

Was it Michael or Luke who steered them toward the bed? Michael can't quite remember but either way they fell against the soft covers and the weight of Luke on top of him was almost too much to handle. And it wasn't even the fact that Luke's pants were so obviously tighter than a few minutes before, it just felt amazing to have Luke pressing in on him, his body rolling onto Michael's in soft, almost-controlled waves.

Things got super blurry from there, or that's what Michael's telling himself - he's mostly just blocked it out because it's awkward and confusing and he can't work out whether he wants to maybe suck Luke's dick (he thinks the answer is probably yes).

Luke's been ignoring him, or maybe he just hasn't had a chance to talk to him alone yet, either way it's making this whole situation worse and Michael can't work out whether he needs to kiss the shit out of Luke or maybe push him against a wall and split his lip with his fist. So the second option is a little extreme, but maybe Michael isn't ready for totally-homo butt-sex; maybe Michael misses girls and their familiar bits and the sounds they make. But then his brain reminds him of the low, husky moans that had been coming from Luke and he has to sit up and adjust his pants and take some deep, slow breaths.

Michael's trying to psych himself up, trying to trick himself into cornering Luke and confronting him, demanding he explain himself - as if it was Luke who instigated the whole damn thing in the first place. Which is ridiculous, Michael's knows he started it, knows he's only got himself to blame, but maybe if he forces Luke to explain himself, he'll feel better about this whole thing.

So he does; he picks a random moment, just tells himself to man up and face the music; he marches into the bus' back lounge, kicks Calum out with a firm scowl and literally pulls the guitar from Luke's arms, throwing it aside with a lot less care than he should probably be taking. And Luke's looking up at him like he has no clue what's happening here, but also like maybe he thinks he knows what Michael's about to say and Michael can't tell whether he wants to hear it or not, or if he's even ready for it. But it's too late now, so he just lunges, takes the fucking plunge and crashes their lips together with way too much force and not nearly enough care and he can definitely taste blood on his tongue.

It doesn't last really, Luke pulls back and holds Michael's face away from his and just sort of stares. And it's totally freaking Michael out and he stutters and forgets what he was even doing for a moment but he pulls himself together because he's Michael and he's totally punk rock and he can kiss whoever the fuck he wants and if he wants to question Luke about every minor detail of their kiss and the way Luke's lips felt on his and whether he had felt just as turned on by the whole thing as Michael clearly had (Luke must have felt the bulge in Michael's pants), he can.

So he does; he draws back and grips onto Luke's forearm, too forced to be something a bit sexy. He just looks into Luke's eyes and man, that's painful but he does it anyway and he clears his throat and he just puts it out there; _what the hell was the kiss and was it something you're into because you can't just kiss someone and then ignore them!_ And wow Luke looks genuinely taken aback by that so maybe he hadn't been expecting it, and he cocks his head and one of his eyebrows moves up and his mouth is slightly open and Michael thinks, _shit, this is bad._ And it kind of is, because Luke totally calls Michael out on his shit, reminds him that it was Michael who kissed him - not the other way around - and _yes, Michael, he thought it was hot, and did he not feel how hard he was because he certainly felt Michael._

There's silence then and Michael can hear the sound of Luke's heavy breathing and he chances a look down at Luke's crotch and holy fucking shit he needs to be naked right now. Luke must catch on because his hands are at his fly, and then they're pushing down his jeans to bunch around his thighs and Michael can't tear his eyes away but in the back of his mind there's this feeling of being way too uncomfortable about this whole thing, but that might be the literal discomfort of his way too tight pants and there's a split second moment where Michael's not sure if he can't just take his pants off but fuck it, it's happening anyway.

And then basically holy fucking shit because Luke's hot, bare skin is rubbing against Michael's now and there's no way in hell he's gonna be able to keep quiet and the moans just happen and he's leaning down to press hard, sucking kisses to Luke's neck while they're rutting together and there are dirty sounds echoing out in the room and it's only making it hotter and Luke's mouth is parted and his chin is up and he's panting and his eyes are rolling back in his head and Michael will shoot himself in the fucking head if he's ever felt anything hotter than this.

And he's sure, he so sure that Luke's feeling the same way, okay, people who aren't enjoying themselves do not make those kinds of noises. It's something between groaning and screaming and Michael's brain is scrambled but he knows that he wants Luke to keep making those noises so he rocks harder, lips pressing together and eyes scrunching closed because he's so done, he's so totally spent and all he can do is fall helplessly against Luke's shoulder, bite down against the soft skin because he'll burn his lungs if he screams out. And he knows he's hurting Luke, can feel the way he's tensing beneath his teeth but it's so hot Michael can only bite harder.

When he feels like maybe he can almost control himself, Michael pulls away, looks up into Luke's face and nearly fucking dies right there because Luke's sweating and his hair's fallen flat and plastered against his forehead and his chest is heaving against Michael's.

And okay, in this moment, Michael is so fucking gay. Totally-homo, all the way butt-sex, dick sucking gay; fuck, Michael is so gay.


End file.
